


Pour quelques dollars

by sterekhappens



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanfiction, Français, Gay, Gay Sex, LGBT, M/M, Money, Nogitsune, One Shot, Prostitution, Rape, Sex, Stiles Derek - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Viol, moneysex, short fic, sterek, sterek sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekhappens/pseuds/sterekhappens
Summary: Quand Stiles n'a plus d'autre choix pour rembourser l'hôpital que d'éxecuter les souhaits de Derek...





	1. 1

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?  demanda Lydia d'une voix tremblante, faisant ressortir la lueur d'effroi au fond de ses pupilles.

\- Plus rien. C'est trop tard, répondit Derek d'une voix sans émotion.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, on a toujours trouvé des solutions à tout, et là, on doit abandonner ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'on va le voir mourir à petit feu ?

Derek baissa les yeux.

\- Il est déjà quasiment mort.

La gorge de Lydia se noua. Elle fixa Derek d'un air hautain puis tourna les talons sans un mot et quitta le loft en faisant claquer ses chaussures sur le sol.  
Derek ferma la porte coulissante et alla rejoindre Stiles dans le fond de l'immense pièce. L'adolescent s'était assis sur le canapé, laissant sa tête basculer en arrière et ses yeux cernés se fermer.

\- Je sais que ton père a du mal à payer l'hôpital pour tes scans, dit Derek.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Je peux t'aider.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête.

\- Ah oui ? Ça m'étonnerait. Tu es toujours le premier à me frapper, me rabaisser, m'insulter, me mépriser, et là tu proposes de m'aider ? Très amusant, Sourwolf.

\- J'ai pas dit que ça serait à sens unique.

\- Euh... Et tu attends quoi d'un adolescent malade, idiot et bon à rien ?

Derek fixa le vide sans rien dire pendant une minute. Puis il brisa le silence :

\- En échange, je veux pouvoir te baiser à ma guise.

Stiles crut s'étouffer.

\- Hein ? Mais je ne suis pas... Enfin je... Je- non ! T'es dingue ?

\- Stiles, inutile de me faire ton petit monologue. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Derek ? Tu es drogué ?

\- Ne détourne pas le sujet. Je suis parfaitement lucide.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas la peine. Je viens de me trouver un job à Walmart !

\- Stiles, je ne crois plus à tes mensonges, d'ailleurs je n'y ait jamais cru. Je sais très bien que Walmart ne prend que des stagiaires en bonne santé.

Stiles se massa le front, puis soupira.

\- Je te fais 500 dollars, annonça Derek.

\- JE NE VEUX PAS ! TU COMPRENDS ?

\- Parce que ce que tu veux, c'est que ton père croule sous les dettes jusqu'à la fin de ses jours à cause de toi ?

L'adolescent réfléchit quelques minutes avant de dire sur une voix hésitante:

\- Je... J'ai des conditions. Je veux que tu le dises à personne. Être humilié par toi, c'est déjà assez dur, mais c'est par tout le monde... dit il en chassant une larme au coin de son oeil.

\- Dans ce cas, j'exige que tu te laisses faire et que tu ne te plaignes pas, déclara Derek et retirant son T-shirt.

\- Mais... Tu vas me préparer hein ?

\- Tu te prends pour qui ? Déjà que je te paie une fortune, mais en plus Monsieur à ces petites exigences ?

Et il déshabilla Stiles avec violence.

\- Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait...

\- C'est pas mon problème !

Derek, qui était à moitié nu, allongea Stiles sur le canapé. Il retira son propre pantalon ainsi que son boxer, puis il écarta les jambes nues de l'adolescent, et il rapprocha leurs corps.

\- Me fait pas mal... S'il te plaît ! suppliait doucement et surtout inutilement Stiles.

Mais Derek entra en lui avec tellement de force que ça lui arracha un long cri de douleur. Puis le plus vieux commença à faire des aller-retour sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Il sentait les mains de Derek agrippant fougueusement ses côtes, et ses propres mains sur les épaules de Derek. Il transpirait, suffoquait, mais n'en tirait aucun plaisir.  
La sensation de quelque chose en lui était nouvelle, en soi juste étrange, mais la douleur la rendait extrêmement pénible.  
De temps en temps Derek touchait un point sensible en lui, alors il gemissait. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu’on peut appeller du plaisir, car il sentait son intimité violée et ce plaisir illégitime. Derek lui répétait sans cesse "c'est tout ce que tu mérites salope" ou "t'es tellement nul que t'en es rendu là". C'était la pire des humiliations. Et en plus, il savait que c'était par sa faute.  
Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, Stiles quitta le loft avec cinq billets de cent dollars qu'il posa distraitement sur le bureau de son père en rentrant chez lui.  
Puis il se laissa fondre dans un bain, qui malgré la chaleur n'attenuait pas ses tremblements.


	2. 2

Stiles venait de se lever, et il regrettait déjà la chaleur de son lit. Il était à moitié endormi, en train d'engloutir un bol de céréales dans la cuisine.

\- Stiles, d'où vient tout cet argent ? demanda la voix du shérif.

L'adolescent leva nonchalamment les yeux vers son père. Ce dernier était en uniforme, près a partir au travail, et il brandissait cinq billets dans sa main gauche. C'est à cet instant précis que Stiles se remémora la journée de la veille. L'effet produit fut à mis chemin entre la douche froide et l'électrocution.  
Mais son cerveau redémarra rapidement, et quelques secondes plus tard, un mensonge à peu près crédible sortit de sa bouche.

\- Ah oui papa, j'ai oublié de te dire ! L'oncle de Liam travaille dans le supermarché en face du cinéma et en fait il y a un petit poste de stagiaire à prendre et ça tombe juste après les cours et je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée...

\- Pourquoi ?

L'adolescent prit un air mi-sérieux mi-blasé.

\- Je sais aussi bien que toi que tu as du mal à payer l'hôpital.

\- Stiles, c'est moi qui gère ça. Tu n'as pas à t'en soucier !

\- Mais c'est de ma faute ! Je me sens bien obligé de faire quelque chose...

\- Ne dis plus jamais que c'est de ta faute. Tu sais que c'est faux !

Stiles baissa la tête.

\- Maintenant, tu vas me dire d'où vient cet argent. 

\- Je viens de te le dire, c'est l'oncle de Liam !

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'aurais pas quelques papiers d'autorisation à me faire signer ?

Stiles manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

\- Non ! Parce que, en fait, Liam à dit que je n'avais plus de parents. Mais comme le magasin manque vraiment d'employés, l'oncle de Liam a accepté de me prendre quand même !  
Stiles savait qu'il s'enfonçait dans son mensonge, si profondément qu'il n'y avait plus d'issue. Mais temps pis. C'était toujours mieux que d'avouer la vérité à son père.

\- Stiles, peu importe d'où vient cet argent. Mais sache que tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. On va s'en sortir !

\- Papa, sois réaliste. Je sais que tu ne peux plus payer la maison et que tu t'endettes chaque jour de plus en plus ! Je veux seulement t'aider !

Le shérif ne savait plus quoi dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge puis déclara :

\- Bon, je vais au poste. A ce soir !

\- A ce soir 'pa.

Stiles se dépêcha de finir son bol puis il monta se préparer dans sa chambre. Il hésita longuement à aller au lycée, mais il ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter son père.   
Alors quinze minutes plus tard, il prit sa Jeep en direction du lycée. Il repensa à tous les trajets qu'il avait effectué avec Derek... Au final, entre eux, les choses avaient très peu changé. C'était devenu beaucoup plus intime, mais c'était toujours du mépris, de la haine, de la violence et... Une certaine tension sexuelle, il fallait bien l'admettre.  
Mais il y avait une différence évidente entre "coucher avec Derek Hale" et "devenir la pute de Derek Hale".  
Stiles leva les yeux pour retenir quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Puis il arriva sur le parking du lycée, descendit de sa Jeep et rejoignit ses amis.

\- Hey, fit Scott.

\- Stiles, ça va ? T'as une tête qui fait peur..., s'inquiéta la rousse.

\- Ouais ouais, ça va. 

\- Tu sais que je peux entendre les battements de ton cœur et savoir quand tu ments ? ajouta Malia.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu prolonger leur discussion, la sonnerie retentit et ils rentrèrent péniblement dans la salle de mathématiques. Ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par Mr Harris qui les submergea d'exercices et d'explications farfelues. Stiles avait encore plus de mal à suivre que d'habitude, car il avait une migraine atroce. Il ignorait si c'était à cause des maths où de sa "maladie", mais il ne tarda pas à quitter le cours et se réfugier dans les douches. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour tenter de se calmer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit une voix.

Stiles se retourna et constata avec soulagement que c'était son meilleur ami.

\- Ah c'est toi ! Tu m'as fais peur...

\- C'est toi qui me fais peur Stiles ! Tu vas me dire ce que tu as ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Comment ça ?

Il n'eut pas la force de répondre car il s'affaissa sur le sol, tordu de douleur. Sa vision devenue floue lui permit d'apercevoir Scott se précipiter pour l'aider, mais c'était déjà trop tard car ses paupières se fermèrent, sa tête heurta violemment le sol et il perdit connaissance.

Il se réveilla une première fois dans le labyrinthe des sous-sols d'Eichen House. Il était maintenu contre un mur humide et crasseux par Théo Raeken, la pire enflure qu'il ait connue. Il fixait Stiles avec un sourire meurtrier et pervers, avant de lui arracher son T-shirt à l'aide de ses griffes. Puis lui et sa meute de chimères ratées le tuèrent sans pitié.

Il se réveilla une deuxième fois dans sa chambre, avec sa mère à son chevet. Elle tentait de le calmer après son cauchemar, elle le prenait dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux.   
Pendant quelques instants, Stiles trouva la situation étrange, comme si quelques chose ne pouvait pas être réel. Par réflexe, il regarda ses mains et compta ses doigts. 

\- Il y en a onze... souffla-t-il.

Il tourna les yeux vers sa mère, mais cette dernière avait pris un aspect diabolique, avec des yeux vides et du sang dans la bouche.

\- Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel...

Il se réveilla une troisième fois dans une chambre d'hôpital, les yeux tournés vers le plafond, et des néons blancs l'éblouirent.   
Il se releva avec les coudes et balaya la pièce du regard. Il n'y avait personne, à l'exception d'une infirmière qui lui demanda de se rallonger.

\- Où sont mes parents ? Et mes amis ? demanda-t-il en commençant à paniquer.

\- Hey, calme toi ! Doucement... Scott, Lydia et Malia sont passés te voir tout à l'heure. 

Stiles, surpris d'entendre le nom de ses amis de la part d'une inconnue, leva les yeux vers l'infirmière.

\- Melissa ?!

Elle sourit puis ajouta :

\- Ton père a passé la nuit avec toi, mais il est parti travailler maintenant. 

\- Et ma mère est morte... murmura-t-il pendant que Melissa s'éloignait.

Il resta seul pendant quelques minutes, avec une douleur au crâne qui s'affirmait à mesure que le temps passait.   
Puis il entendit la porte de la chambre grincer et des pas s'approcher. Il releva la tête, s'attendant à voir son père, mais il fut bien surpris :

\- Derek !?

\- C'est moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Le lycanthrope répondit au bout de quelques secondes de silence :

\- Tu sais combien tu coûtes à ton père ? 

\- Laisse-moi tranquille avec ça !

\- Des millions ! Tes conneries, il les paye des millions !

\- C'est pas des conneries !

\- Il se tue à travailler, il fait des heures sup' mais ça ne suffit pas ! Il s'endette et c'est de ta faute, uniquement de ta faute ! Et toi tu restes là, à contempler le plafond comme si tout allait bien !

\- Et toi, tu profites juste de la situation...

Derek ignora la remarque de l'adolescent.

\- Pour rembourser les deux jours que tu viens de passer ici, ton père doit faire 192 heures de travail supplémentaire !

\- C'est pas ton problème !

\- Je peux t'avancer de 5000 dollars.

Stiles savait très bien ce que "avancer" signifiait. Mais il savait aussi que 5000 dollars, c'était énorme, et que c'était de l'argent facile, par rapport au travail de son père. De l'argent douloureux et humiliant, certes, mais de l'argent facile.

\- D'accord, dit-il d'une toute petite voix tandis que sa gorge se nouait. 

\- Je tiens à être remboursé rapidement.

\- Oui...

Derek sourit (mais pas d'un sourire bienveillant, détrompez-vous ! Plutôt d'un sourire sadique), puis il tourna les talons et disparut.

Une heure plus tard, l'hôpital envoya un mail à John Stilinski pour lui annoncer que le montant de la facture ne s'élevait plus qu'à 200 dollars.


	3. 3

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, Melissa décréta que Stiles était apte à sortir de l'hôpital. Elle le ramena chez lui en rentrant du travail, car son père était encore au poste.  
Dès que la voiture s'éloigna, Stiles prit ses clefs, qui se trouvaient par chance au fond de sa poche, puis il déverrouilla la porte en entra chez lui. Il fut étonné de voir sa propre maison aussi sale. Il ne s'était absenté que trois jours, et pourtant le sol était crasseux, la pile de linge sale était énorme, et la vaisselle sale dépassait de l'évier. C'était étrange, car son père avait l'habitude de toujours tout ranger derrière lui. 

Stiles craignit qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Il commença à paniquer, alors il avala quelques cachets pour tenter de se calmer. Puis il ressortit aussitôt de chez lui et démarra sa Jeep en trombe pour filer au poste de police. Mais sa tête engourdie par les médicaments et la fatigue le firent se perdre dans la forêt. 

\- Mais c'est pas possible, je connais cette forêt par cœur alors pourquoi je ne suis pas foutu de ma rappeler comment en sortir ? grogna-t-il en prenant un virage inconnu. En plus mon père est peut-être en train de mourir en ce moment...

Il força sur l'accélérateur, mais il sentit la voiture tressauter et ralentir.

\- Non, Roscoe, pas maintenant, pas ici, nooooon...

Mais ça n'empêcha pas la voiture de s'arrêter complètement en plein milieu de la route. Stiles jura, soupira, tapa le volant, puis se décida enfin à descendre de sa Jeep pour la pousser sur le bord de la route.   
Il ouvrit le capot, une clé à molette entre les dents, et il analysa le problème d'un coup d'œil expert. L'une des bougies d'allumage semblait ne pas fonctionner correctement. L'adolescent débrancha et démonta certains éléments en partant de la bougie et en remontant jusqu'à la bobine, pour vérifier que le problème ne venait pas d'ailleurs. Puis il actionna le démarreur, ce qui produit de belles étincelles. Il essaya ensuite de redémarrer sa voiture, en vain. 

Le soleil commençait à décliner, et il n'était qu'un pauvre humain fragile et malade perdu dans une forêt grouillant de loup-garous un soir de pleine Lune. En pour couronner le tout, il se trouvait dans une zone sans réseau téléphonique.

\- Merde ! Merde, merde, merde, répéta-t-il en tapant compulsivement son poing contre sa pauvre Jeep.

\- Beau travail, fit ironiquement une voix derrière lui.

La mâchoire de Stiles tomba toute seule, laissant sa bouche béante de stupéfaction et d'effroi. Il avait reconnu la voix grave de Derek. Il se retourna et se lamenta sans oser le regarder en face : 

\- Il ne manquait plus que toi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? 

Derek répliqua avec sa voix menaçante et le regard dur :

\- Je te rappelles que tu as une dette envers moi. Une énorme dette. (il avança de quelques pas) Tu n'es pas en mesure de te plaindre.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais je préférerais vraiment te rembourser ça un peu plus tard, tu vois, quand je serais en meilleure santé, enfin... Si ça ne te dérange pas...

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à attendre.

L'adolescent respirait fort, n'osant pas dire un mot. Le visage de l'alpha était à présent presque collé au sien, et il craignait à tout instant d'être plaqué contre sa voiture, ou pire, projetté contre le sol. Mais Derek se recula sans cesser de scruter Stiles du regard. Puis il déclara :

\- Suis-moi.

\- Mais...

\- Ce n'est pas négociable.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes sur la route abimée, avant d'arriver au loft de Derek [OUI, DANS MES HISTOIRES, LE LOFT SE TROUVE AU MILIEU DE LA FORET]. 

\- Entre, ordonna le plus vieux.

Stiles s'executa et pénétra dans la grande pièce presque vide. Puis il s'assit sur le canapé et dit, la tête baissée et le regard fuyant :

\- Je sais que tu te fiches de savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de moi, mais je vais vraiment, vraiment pas bien en ce moment, et... je...

\- Je suis déjà bien assez sympa de t'aider, alors tu crois vraiment que je vais en plus t'écouter raconter tes petits malheurs de fillette ? 

Stiles fronça les sourcils et répliqua :

\- Tu as cette tendance vraiment pénible à penser que tu es le seul à avoir souffert et à souffrir, et j'imagine que c'est parce que tu n'es pas capable de voir plus loin que tes biceps !

L'alpha s'approcha, le saisit par le cou et lui dit en détachant bien ses mots :

\- Arrête ton petit jeu sinon je te fais rembourser le double !

Stiles émit un bruit étouffé et se tut immédiatement sous la menace. Il prit ensuite conscience qu'il était assis, avec Derek penché au dessus de lui. Il eut alors une idée, une idée farfelue, presque un instinct de survie : il tendit la tête et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de l'alpha. Mais il reçut en retour une violente claque sur la joue.   
Dans son élan, Derek s'était placé à califourchon sur l'adolescent, le maintenant par les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire avec moi comme ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de me faire baiser cent cinquante fois, alors je me dis que... Peut être qu'il y à d'autres trucs qui valent un peu plus, dit Stiles d'une voix tremblante.

Derek réfléchit un instant en regardant l'adolescent tremblant et docile en dessous de lui. Ses pulsions étant multipliées par la pleine Lune, une idée vraiment malsaine qui ne lui serait pas apparue en temps normal germa dans son esprit.   
Il se leva et jeta à Stiles un regard signifiant "t'as intérêt à ne pas bouger". Il monta à l'étage et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une boîte cylindrique entre les mains. Il ôta le couvercle et en sortit un flacon contenant un liquide verdâtre. Il le tendit à Stiles et ordonna :

\- Bois-en la moitié.

Malgré le goût ignoble, il avala le liquide sans broncher. Sa vue se troubla presque instantanément et il s'allongea sur le canapé peu confortable, car il n'avait plus la force de tenir assis.

\- Derek... C'est quoi ce bordel...

\- Une petite recette de famille, dit l'alpha avec un rire mauvais.

Stiles sentait à peine ses membres devenus engourdis. Mais il remarqua les mains de Derek lui ouvrir la bouche, puis un doigt parcourir ses lèvres. L'instant d'après, le doigt en question s'introduit d'un coup dans sa bouche, le faisant toussoter.

\- Referme ta bouche autour de mon doigt... Voilà, bien. Maintenant lèche-le. 

Stiles n'était que semi-conscient et il exécutait docilement les ordres sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Derek ressortit à regret ses doigts de la bouche humide du plus jeune. Il sortit ensuite du champ de vision de Stiles. Ce dernier entendit le bruit d'une ceinture qu'on défait, puis d'une fermeture éclair et enfin des bruits de tissu froissé.  
Derek se rapprocha à nouveau de Stiles, et il lui arracha violemment sa chemise, ainsi que ces autres vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement nu. Il fixa ensuite son corps dénudé pendant un peu trop longtemps, mais heureusement, l'adolescent était trop dans les vaps pour s'en rendre compte. Il lui écarta les jambes sans douceur, et il le pénétra sans prévenir.  
Même malgré la puissante drogue qu'il avait bue, Stiles ressentit la vive douleur entre ses fesses. Il émit un hurlement étouffé, puis il s'agrippa aux épaules musclées de Derek pour ne pas succomber aux vagues de douleur. Des mots sortaient au hasard de sa bouche, il ne savait pas lesquels, mais c'était sûrement des palabres obscènes.  
Derek intensifiait ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur du plus jeune, produisant pour lui des gémissements de plaisir intense. Il le tenait fermement par les hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger dans tous les sens.   
Puis Stiles finit par s'habituer à sa présence à l'intérieur de lui, et le plaisir finit par remplaçer la douleur. Son corps était secoué de spasmes, son dos cambré, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte.  
Il suppliait l'alpha de continuer, et il répétait infiniment son prénom, de plus en plus fort.  
Puis l'alpha donna une ultime poussée, les faisant tous les deux se vider de leur semence avec des cris non retenus.   
Tandis que Stiles somnolait sur le canapé, Derek se leva, se nettoya rapidement et enfila un jean. Puis il se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Il sortit une casserole et il y fit cuire des œufs de manière à préparer des œufs brouillés. Quand la préparation fut cuite, il répartit le plat dans deux assiettes qu'il déposa sur la table.  
Il appela le plus jeune sur un ton qui était à moitié un ordre et à moitié une demande, mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il retourna donc de le salon, où il trouva Stiles encore nu et tremblant. 

\- J'ai froid, dit-il en claquant des froid dents.

Derek saisit le plaid qui se trouvait sur son lit et le lui donna. Il s'en empara et s'enroula dedans.

\- Tu veux manger ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

\- Viens.

\- Mais j'ai mal !  
Pour une fois, Derek ne fit pas de remarque cinglante. Il alla chercher les deux assiettes et ils mangèrent tout les deux en silence, côte à côte sur le canapé.  
Mais le silence ne dura pas longtemps car les effets de la drogue commencèrent à se dissiper et Stiles reprit conscience de la situation. Il se rappela d'un certain nombre de détails sans importance, jusqu'à ce qu'un problème de taille lui revienne en mémoire.

\- Et mon père ? Ou est mon père ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Il se précipita à se lever, mais un bras puissant l'en empêcha.

\- Mais mon père est peut-être en train de mourir !

\- Tu ne quitteras pas cet endroit tant que tu n'auras pas remboursé ta dette. Et pour l'instant, tu me dois encore trois quarts de la somme.

\- Derek, s'il te plait, laisse moi aller voir si mon père va bien ! Je reviendrais demain, promis !

\- Pas question.


	4. 4

Stiles se fit réveiller par la lumière matinale qui illuminait le loft à travers les grandes fenêtres. Il se frotta les yeux avec les poings, puis se mit en position assise. Mais quand il tendit les bras pour s'étirer, il réalisa que son dos avait souffert du canapé dur. 

Ce fut finalement son estomac vide qui le poussa à se lever. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en traînant des pieds, déplorant que le sol en béton soit si froid. Son regard se posa sur la seule autre âme vivante dans la pièce : Derek Hale. Il était en train de faire des tractions sur sa barre métallique, concentré sur l'exercice. Mais cependant, il s'arrêta quand il vit que l'adolescent était levé.

Il ramassa son T-shirt sur le sol sans un mot et se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon. Stiles se gratta la nuque et dit :

\- T'aurais pas un truc à manger par hasard ?

L'alpha pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire patelin. 

\- Tu n'es pas à l'hôtel ici. 

\- Wouah, belle déduction, ironisa le plus jeune.

Derek s'approcha de lui, le saisit par le col et le traîna jusqu'en haut de l'escalier, ignorant ses protestations. Puis il l'empoigna par le bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa salle de bain (qui était très moderne, à la grande surprise de Stiles).

\- Il est temps de te faire rembourser la suite, déclara le plus vieux.

La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit d'étonnement. Il y a quelques jours, rien que le mot "sexe" le faisait rire, et maintenant il était réduit à le pratiquer régulièrement contre son gré... Parfois la vie réservait des surprises. Enfin, c'était plutôt Derek Hale qui réservait des surprises. Et là, c'en était une vraiment très mauvaise.

Stiles jouait la carte du sarcasme pour ne montrer sa faiblesse, mais au fond, chaque fois que les problèmes d'argent et leur solution lui revenaient en mémoire, il manquait de se sucider. Il vendait son corps pour essayer de se soigner, mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Alors au fond ça servait à quoi de faire tout ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, dit-il.

Le loup arqua un sourcil.

\- Une dette finit toujours par se rembourser.

\- Mais je vais mourir !

\- Et tu penses à ton père ? Il aura perdu son fils, et en plus il devra rembourser ses conneries ! 

\- Mon père est peut-être déjà mort !

Derek plaqua Stiles contre le mur faïencé en sortant ses crocs.

\- Plus vite tu me rembourses ça, plus vite tu pourras repartir !

\- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi trouver un autre moyen de te rembourser...

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas de l'argent que je veux, j'en ait déjà plein !

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Toi... Et ton petit corps de lâche.

Le visage de Stiles se décomposa soudainement.

\- Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à me tuer, et après tu pourras me rentrer dedans toute la journée sans que je proteste !

\- Stiles... Ne dis plus ça.

Sur ces mots, il relâcha son emprise sur l'adolescent. Puis, avec son habituel air froid et supérieur, il lui ordonna de se déshabiller, puis de le déshabiller. Il prenait un malin plaisir à le mettre mal à l'aise, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très compliqué car la moindre situation gênante le faisait rougir jusqu'au oreilles. Alors dans ce cas là, dire qu'il était juste gêné était un euphémisme.

Puis ils entrèrent tout les deux sous la douche brûlante. C'est l'alpha qui donna l'ordre à l'adolescent de le savonner, mais ce fut lui qui dût s'agripper aux poignées de la douche pour ne pas succomber. En cet instant, Stiles se sentait maître. C'était vraiment plaisant, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps car la fierté de Derek l'emporta sur son plaisir, alors il inversa les positions et le baisa sans merci pendant de longues minutes. 

Pendant ce temps, l'eau chaude continuait de couler sur leurs corps, formant une épaisse buée. Mais à l'instant où il sortit de Stiles, Derek éteignit subitement la douche. L'air brûlant se chargea de les sécher, malgré l'humidité ambiante.

Puis, le loup envoya Stiles en bas pour aller lui chercher ses affaires. L'adolescent profita de cette situation pour récupérer son téléphone au fond de sa veste restée dans l'entrée. Il s'apprêtait à envoyer un message de détresse à Scott quand il reçut un appel de Malia. Il décrocha discrètement.

\- Allô ? fit-il en chuchotant.

\- Stiles ! s'exclama Malia en soufflant de soulagement. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au lycée hier ? Tu viens aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ?

\- Euh... En fait j'ai un gros rhume et mon portable n'avait plus de batterie !

\- Et tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais, pas de problème. À part que je vais... ét... étern... (Il simula un éternuement). 

\- D'accord. Je voulais te dire qu'on vient d'apprendre que quelqu'un s'est échappé d'Eichen House avant hier, et le...

Mais la voix de Malia mourut en même temps que le téléphone de Stiles. Car Derek, furieux d'avoir attendu, le lui avait arraché d'un coup de poing habile avant de le lançer contre le mur. L'adolescent se précipita sur la carcasse de son téléphone, les yeux en larmes.

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ! implora-t-il vainement.

\- Je t'avais dit de m'apporter mes affaires.

\- Mais je n'suis pas ton esclave !

\- Tu es ce que je veux.

\- C'est faux !

Derek prit lui-même ses affaires et les enfila devant Stiles, qui lui, était toujours vêtu d'une serviette autour de sa taille. Alors il ramassa ses vêtements sales éparpillés sur le sol et s'habilla avec.

Puis la porte coulissante s'ouvrit soudainement, dévoilant un homme à demi-transformé en loup-garou. Derek s'exclama au bout de quelques secondes :

\- Peter ?

\- C'est moi, fit le concerné avec un magnifique sourire hypocrite.

\- Ou était-tu pendant tout ce temps ? lui demanda son neveu. 

\- Il était à Eichen House ! Il s'est échappé ! cria Stiles en se remémorant l'appel de Malia. 

L'expression de Peter changea. Il sortit à nouveau ses crocs, déploya ses griffes et grogna, en faisant ressortir ses yeux rouges d'alpha. Puis il se jeta sur Stiles, mais Derek s'interposa entre eux dès qu'il se rendit compte des intentions de son oncle. Il hurla à Stiles de s'éloigner, puis il se mit face à Peter, en position de combat. Il ne réussit pas à esquiver l'un de ses coups , alors il trébucha. Mais il se releva vite et éjecta son oncle contre le mur. Puis il se précipita sur lui, ses griffes sous sa gorge.

\- Tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ici ? grogna-t-il.

\- Du calme, je viens ici en paix ! Mais si jamais tu veux me tuer, ça serait dommage car le Sheriff Stilinski mourrirait de faim...

\- C'est toi qui l'a enlevé ! s'exclama l'adolescent, horrifié.

Peter reprit son fameux sourire.

\- Exactement. 

\- Il est où ? Il va bien ?

\- Ça, je te le dirais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Derek, inquiet.

\- Je veux Stiles dans ma meute.

\- Quelle meute ?

Peter planta ses yeux dans ceux de son oncle, et malgré sa position d'infériorité, il lui fit un regard signifiant "tu es trop idiot pour comprendre".

\- Ma meute. Une meute qui combat. Une meute qui sait se défendre. Une meute puissante !

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Stiles, répliqua Derek.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas Stiles que je veux. C'est Void Stiles ! (puis il se tourna vers l'adolescent). Tu as beau tout faire pour l'ignorer, au fond de toi demeure une lueur meurtrière. Je t'apprendrais à la contrôler pour devenir ce que tu es vraiment !

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre !

\- Oh que si ! Dès que tu auras cessé de refouler ton côté démoniaque, tout te paraîtra beaucoup plus simple...

\- Je ne veux pas !

\- Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas, c'est ton père qui va rejoindre le côté sombre...

Derek entra légèrement ses griffes sous la peau du cou de Peter en lui redemandant où était le père de Stiles. Mais ce dernier refusa de répondre, alors Derek enfonça davantage ses ongles, faisant suffoquer Peter qui finit par dire :

\- Si Stiles n'est pas des nôtres avant la prochaine pleine Lune, vous serrez certains de ne plus jamais revoir le shérif !

Derek enfonça encore ses ongles, de manière à affaiblir son oncle. Puis il l'enchaîna sans difficulté sur une chaise. De son côté, sans s'en rendre compte, Stiles commençait à respirer un peu trop rapidement. Il saisit néanmoins son courage et déclara à Peter : 

\- Une meute ne marche pas sur la principe du pouvoir. Une meute, c'est se serrer les coudes et faire attention aux autres ! Tu devrais le savoir, à moins que tu es toujours été aussi sociopathe que psychopate ! Tu n'as jamais éprouvé de l'affection pour quelqu'un ?

Avant que Peter n'ait pu répondre, une nouvelle silhouette apparut dans la porte entrouverte du loft. Stiles reconnut immédiatement la coyotte-garoue. Cette dernière s'approcha et fronça les sourcils à sa manière. Puis elle dit à l'intention de son géniteur :

\- Papa ? 

\- C'est fou, plus tu grandis, plus tu ressembles à ta mère... À ta traitre de mère !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas à la remarque de son père. Elle tourna les yeux, et dès qu'elle aperçut Stiles, elle s'approcha pour lui faire un câlin maladroit en ignorant le regard noir de Derek.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe et pourquoi tu m'as raccroché au nez tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

\- Euh...

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, les coupa Derek.

Alors ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Malia se retourna, faisant face à son père. Elle s'approcha et lui cracha au visage :

\- Si je meurs par ta faute, tu te sentiras coupable ?


	5. 5

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu naisses, alors qu'est-ce ça me ferait si tu mourrais ? dit nonchalamment Peter à sa fille.

Malia prit un air contrarié et interrogateur, exactement comme si on lui annonçait qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Malia.

\- Je pense que c'est un concept trop élaboré pour toi, mais sache que les gens peuvent parfois s'apprécier entre eux. Par exemple, moi et la meute. Tout comme Scott et Kira. Ou Stiles et son père, dit elle en jettant un regard à Stiles et Derek, qui assistaient à la scène sans dire un mot, de peur d'étendre le conflit.

\- Je me fiche de tout ça. Je veux juste une meute, hurla Peter en tentant de briser les chaines qui le retenaient contre la chaise.

\- Si tu crois que ce n'est qu'une question de pouvoir, tu as tout faux ! renchérit sa fille.

\- Eh, stop, vous deux, intervint enfin Derek. Peter, dis nous où est le père de Stiles, sinon tu ne sortiras pas entier de ce loft !

Peter fit son traditionnel sourire mesquin et dit :

- Jamais vous ne le reverrez jamais si Void Stiles n'est pas de mon côté avant ce soir !

\- Alors je n'ai pas le choix, fit l'adolescent d'une voix hésitante.

\- Stiles, tu es fou ?  s'écria Malia.

\- J'ai déjà causé assez de mal à mon père comme ça... répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, précisa Derek, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose de le dire.

\- Alors relachez-moi ! ordonna Peter.

Dès qu'il le put, Peter empoigna Stiles et le tira hors du loft. Il le traîna sur des kilomètres dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une inquiétante clairière.

\- Alors, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire !

Stiles fut pris au dépourvu.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas un Stiles faible et chétif que je veux, mais le nogitsune en toi, celui qui se nourrit du mal et du chaos !

\- Mais je ne sais pas comment faire ! gémit l'adolescent.

Alors Peter s'approcha de lui, et d'un coup, il planta ses griffes dans son flanc. L'adolescent hurla à pleins poumons. Il aurait aimé crier à l'alpha de s'éloigner, mais la douleur lui faisait perdre raison et il n'arrivait à faire sortire autre chose de sa bouche qu'un cri.

Quand Peter ressortit enfin ses griffes de sa fine peau meurtrie, il semblait ne s'être rien passé en lui. Pas de démon prenant le dessus sur sa conscience, ni de double maléfique. Alors l'oncle Hale réitéra l'opération, mais cette fois dans le flanc. Jamais Stiles n'avait ressenti une pareille douleur, même quand il s'était fracturé tous les os de la jambe quand il était petit.

Pendant ce temps, Derek patientait au loft. Il se sentait profondément impuissant, tant face à Peter qu'au nogitsune. D'habitude l'ennemi était facilement ciblé, et il ne restait plus qu'à l'éliminer. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, car Peter retenait le père de Stiles. 

Derek n'aurait pas dû se faire tant de souci pour Stiles. Mais il avait toujours eu ce plaisir à le dominer et à le soumettre complètement à lui qu'il se sentait frustré qu'on le lui ait retiré de cette manière. Et en plus, savoir qu'il risquait de devenir un monstre, ou pire, de mourir, ne le laissait pas tranquille. Au point qu'il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

À l'aube, Stiles et Peter n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Derek sortit dans la forêt, laissant seule Malia qui dormait dans le canapé.

Il se mit à courir, comme s'il faisait son jogging quotidien. Mais il guettait la moindre odeur pouvant trahir une présence humaine. Arrivé dans une partie aventureuse de la forêt, il s'arrêta, pour mieux se concentrer sur son odorat. C'est alors qu'une odeur de sang frais emplit ses narines. 

Après quelques minutes de marche guidée par ses sens de loup, il finit pas trouver Stiles. Il était inconscient, allongé près d'un arbre, et blessé. Derek s'approcha de lui, horrifié. Il passa prudemment sa main contre son cou et constata avec soulagement que son cœur battait encore.

\- Stiles ? Stiles tu m'entends ?

Il lui donna un coup sur la joue pour tenter de le réanimer. Puis un deuxième. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le frapper une sixième fois, l'adolescent entrouvrit les yeux.

\- Stiles !  s'exclama Derek, soulagé.

Mais il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que l'humain souffrait énormément. Alors, parce que c'était la seule chose envisageable, il déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles avec force. L'adolescent se laissa faire, sentant sa douleur se faire progressivement aspirer par un corps rassurant.


End file.
